deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai96/Jack Sparrow vs Benjamin Martin
Jack Sparrow: The infamous pirate captain of the Black Pearl who fought agaisnt the East India Trading Company and Davy Jones and his crew of the flying Dutchman and even worked alongside the famous Blackbeard to find the Fountain of Youth. vs Benjamin Martin: A veteran of the French and Indian War who joins the Colonial Militia to fight against the British in the Revolutionary War when they kill his son and his other son joins up. He is then known as "The Ghost" by the British when he succedes in carrying out succesful ambushes. WHO IS DEADLIEST! 300px-OSTJackSmileCropped.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow 250px-JackSparrowSword.jpg|Jack's Sword 275px-Jack_pistol.jpg|Jack's Flintlock Pistol 350px-Musket.jpg|Musket patriot_l.jpg|Benjamin Martin tomahawk The Patriot.jpg|Benjamin's Tomahawk 350px-Sparroflintlock.jpg|Benjamin's Flintlcok Pistol 500px-Pennsylvania_rifle_2.jpg|Kentucky Rifle movie-prop-patriot-mel-gibson-molded-rubber-bayonet_180732857617.jpg|Revolutionary War Era Bayonet X-Factors Jack/Benjamin 95 Combat Experience 94 Edge Jack Sparrow: While Benjamin fought in two wars Jack is fighting against opponents that are more tougher and harder to kill (example: Davy Jones and the crew of the Flying Dutchman) 82 Tactics 100 Edge Benjamin Martin: He was called "The Ghost" because of his succesful ambushes so he will have excellent tactics 95 Cunning 87 Edge Jack Sparrow: Being able to escape from a island using only sea turtles and all of the other things like disabling a British ship and flying back to his ship at the same time and probably made it up as he went Jack is known for his cunningness. 79 Health 97 Edge Benjamin Martin: Jack like all other pirates are drunk from drinking a lot of rum and there are a lot of things not right with Jack Benjamin is okay except that he wants vegence but that really doesn't effect his health. 85 Calm Under Fire 94 Edge Benjamin Martin: Benjamin was a very skilled marksman being able to kill a lot of British troops to rescue his son from the British and even when being shot at he was calm. Personal Edge: This is going to be close but I got to give it to Benjamin becasue while Jack is very cunning and has more combat experience Benjamin is a master Tactician, has good health, and is calm under fire. The Battle Jack Sparrow: ' '''Benjamin Martin: ' The Famous Captain "Captain" Jack Sparrow has once again fled from the East India Trading Company and him along with 3 pirates from his Crew of the Black Pearl arrive saftely in the New World (America) hoping to hide out from the Company. Meanwhile Benjamin Martin along with 3 of his Militia soldiers are on their way home after the victory at The Siege of Yorktown. In a forest Benjamin and his men are walking on a path knowing that it is safe to walk in the open until a shot rings out and Benjamin and his men quickly kneel down and try to look for where the shot came from. 2 Minutes Before.... Jack and his Pirates are walking in the forest and soon begin to hear voices and go to investigate. They crouch down near some trees and see 4 men with weapons. Thinking they are part of the East India Trading Company a pirate takes out his Musket takes aim and fires but the shot misses and the 4 men are alerted to their presence. Current Time... Benjamin and his men are still scanning the trees and meanwhile Jack knows that they need to move closer if they are going to get in their weapons effective range and so they quietly start moving forward. Unfortunetly one of the pirates step on a twig and cruches it and one of the Militamen quickly see the pirate and takes aim with his Kentucky Rifle and fires and with great accuracy hits the men in the heart . Jack quickly sprints forward and with his Flintlock Pistol fires at a Milita men and hits him in the soldier wounding him but another pirate with his Musket fires and quickly ends that wounded Milita's life . "Retreat!" Benjamin Yells and him and the 2 Milita men retreat into the forest and Jack and his pirates decide to give chase. After chasing Benjamin and his Men into the forest for 10 minutes Jack and the pirates lose sight of them and cautiously move through the forest. A Milita men is behind a tree and sees the pirates and takes aim with his Kentucky Rifle and fires killing another pirate . Jack grabs the dead pirates Musket and him and his last pirate return fire with their Muskets and both shots hit the tree and the Milita Men retreats and Jack takes out his Flintlock Pistol and gives chase along with the pirate who is trying to reload his Musket while running. After giving chase for a while Jack gets the Milita men in the sights of his Flintlock and fires and with luck it his the Militia men in his left leg and the pirate that was following Jack gets up to the Militia men and fires into his head with his Musket . A Ben is behind a nearby tree and watches this happen and looks to his other Milita men who is behind another tree and signals him to attack and without warning both Benjamin and his last Milita soldier attack Jack and his last Pirate and Benjamin charges at the pirate with his Kentucky Rifle w/Bayonet and while the pirate tries to reload Benjamin stabs him and fires his shot into the pirate killing him . Meanwhile the other Militia men is attacking Jack with his Rifle and Jack has since drawn his Cutlass sword and the two duel but soon when Jack notices a long branch near his foot and stretches towards the Militia Jack uses his Cunning and steps on the brach which hits the Militia men in his "private area" and Jack quickly finishes him with a slash to the neck and blood pours out off the Militia's neck . Benjamin rushes in and drops his Rifle and takes out his Tomahawk. The two begin to walk in a circle waiting for one of them to strike in which Jack strike first with a slash which Benjamin deflects and follows with a strike which Jack parries. The two warriors duel for nearly 7 minutes until Jack kicks Benjamin back and while he is charging Benjamin recovers and tosses his Tomahawk which strikes Jack's sword arm. Jack in pain drops his sword and looks up to see Benjamin walk up to him and pull out his Flintlock Pistol and soon Benjamin fires the shot striking Jack in the forehead. The famous, cunning captain of the Black Pearl falls down dead. Benjamin in victory yells "FOR INDEPENDENCE!!!" and walks away. '''Winner: Benjamin Martin Battles out of 5,000 Benjamin/Jack 2,702-2,298 Weapon Stats Tomahawk 50%-50% Cutlass Benjamin's Flintlock Pistol 50%-50% Jack's Flintlock Pistol Kentucky Rifle w/Bayonet 89%-11% Musket Expert's Opinion: While both warriors were very even in the close and mid range of weapons the most important range was Long Range becasue their was a reason the Rifles replaced Muskets and while Jack was cunning, and had more combat experience. Benjamin just dominated in the Long Range catagory and had the important X-Factors of Tactics and Health. Category:Blog posts